Quid pro quo
by mochidaddy
Summary: Él necesitaba una rastreadora, ella necesitaba que él volviera. Solamente debía ayudarle y obtendría su parte del trato. Sencillo, ¿no? [SasuHina, UA, dark-fic]
1. Prefacio

**Advertencias:** SasuHina, dark-fic, temas oscuros. Y aunque no soy partidaria de poner mensajes como estos, lo haré: ¿No te gusta? No leas.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí.

* * *

 **QUID** **PRO** **QUO**

* * *

 _Una cosa por la otra_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prefacio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esto _no_ debía pasar.

Miró aterrorizada el campo a su alrededor, sintiendo como su corazón se hundía lentamente al ver como el muchacho acababa con el último de sus compañeros en pie.

No era ajena a las derrotas, y mucho menos a observar como uno a uno sus compañeros caía como moscas ante un enemigo mucho más capaz que los tres combinados. No, aquello no era nada nuevo para Hinata, pero la diferencia clave es que mientras en otras ocasiones el criminal en cuestión era eso, un _criminal_ , el hombre que estaba masacrando a sus compañeros era alguien que conocía. Un amigo.

Un _traidor_.

Sintió la sangre bajando desde su frente hasta su rostro, sintió como los huesos rotos intentaban perforar su piel y sintió como las lágrimas se mezclan con el sudor y la mugre en su cara, pero (y aunque no sabe cómo) logró encontrar fuerzas para levantarse.

Vio la sangre (la sangre de Kiba) volar desde su boca hasta al suelo junto a su dueño, y por primera vez en lo que está segura es su vida, ve como Sasuke Uchiha la nota a ella, a Hinata Hyuuga.

Dulce, dulce _ironía_.

Blanco y negro chocan una vez se miraron a los ojos, y aunque oyó como sus huesos crujían al verse, sus palmas se colocan enfrente de ella en posición ofensiva al tiempo que el chakra las iluminaba. El avanzó, ella se quedó quieta, siempre alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

—Hmp, nunca pensé que nos conoceríamos en estas circunstancias —observó él en tono monótono, como si estuviesen hablando de algún tema trivial y no en una lucha a muerte.

Ella no dijo nada, más que todo porque prefiere guardar la preciada energía que gastarla en simple palabras que, si no habían funcionado al haberlas dicho Naruto, mucho menos funcionarían al decirlas ella.

—¿Acaso eres muda o algo así? —el preguntó, pero ella siguió callada. Su expresión de indiferencia no cambió, aunque podía jurar que un atisbo de fastidio adornó sus facciones por tan sólo unos segundos—. ¿O acaso piensas no decir nada?

Su silencio habló por ella.

—Muy bien, terminemos con esto entonces.

* * *

 **Si el prefacio del retrato de Dorian Gray es menos de una página, el de mi long-fic también lo será u.u**

 **Okey, este es el PRIMER fanfic digno que hago para Naruto, y me sorprende ya que Naruto fue una parte muy importante de mis inicios de fanficker. Como sea, esto es un SEVERO AU, inspirado en una publicación que vi en Tumblr para tener una idea de qué demonios hacer. Ah, y que quería escribir SasuHina desde hace SIGLOS.**

 **¿Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas o tomatazos?**

 **Cariños,**

 **Petta.**


	2. Preguntas y respuestas

**QUID PRO QUO**

* * *

 _Una cosa por la otra_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Preguntas y respuestas**

 **.**

 **.**

El dolor, en cierta medida, fue lo que la despertó.

Siendo una ninja y más aun siendo miembro del clan Hyuuga, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. El dolor en su cuerpo era como el pan de cada día y la sangre otro símbolo de su día a día; y sin embargo, cuando se despierta, todos sus sentidos entran en estado de alerta. Miró a su alrededor y la única luz que encontró fue la de una pequeña fogata, lo demás era todo oscuridad.

Era obvio que la habían llevado consigo, pero había algo que no estaba bien, algo que no encajaba y era el porqué. ¿Qué clase de utilidad tendría ella para alguien como Sasuke Uchiha?

—Veo que has despertado.

Inmediatamente su mirada busca al dueño de la voz, y lo encontró apoyado en una pared, mirándola como si nada. Intentó apoyarse en sus codos, pero un grito de dolor fue lo que obtuvo apenas se movió. Sus manos, débilmente, se dirigieron hacía su abdomen y con estupefacción se encontró que sus heridas habían sido ¿vendadas?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Yo que tu esperaría un poco más de tiempo antes de intentar algo —su tono era monótono, como siempre, y aquello solo logró enervar aún más a Hinata—. No tenemos un ninja médico, así que intenta no esforzarte demasiado. No tengo planes de que me busquen por matar a la heredera de los Hyuuga.

Oyó perfectamente las palabras de Sasuke, pero aun así no lo lograba entender. ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha le había perdonado la vida? ¿Acaso pensaba usarla de rehén o algo por el estilo? No, Sasuke era inteligente, mucho más que ella y sabía que fuera de su valor como heredera del clan Hyuuga no tendría ninguna utilidad.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, y lo que parecía un hombre poco a poco se dejó ver en la luz del fuego. Lo que le llamó la atención aparte de su cabello blanco con tinte azul era la enorme espada que llevaba consigo. A diferencia de Sasuke, el muchacho denotaba más emoción, aunque esa fuera fastidio.

—Sasuke, ¿es esta la chica que necesitas? —fueron sus palabras, y el ceño de Hinata se frunció, no por enojo sino por confusión, al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Si alguien como Sasuke Uchiha la necesitaba, estaba segura que no sería para algo bueno—. Sólo mírala, parece un conejillo, ¡y eso que ni siquiera usaste demasiado poder!

—Silencio, Suigetsu —fue su respuesta inmediata, y aunque el muchacho actúo como si lo hubiese regañado su madre ella simplemente se tensó por el tono que había usado el Uchiha. En sus años en la Academia y antes de que el moreno abandonase la aldea, todo el mundo había estado acostumbrado al trato seco del muchacho, pero si podía evitar provocar su ira mejor—. Pero si, ella es la chica.

—Meh, sólo espero que sea tan útil como dices, sino nos habremos metido en un lío por nada —fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de alejarse en la oscuridad.

De nuevo, volvieron a ser sólo él y ella. Podía sentir su mirada sobre su persona, observándola como si la estuviera examinando, poniéndola más incómoda de lo que de por si ya estaba. Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Era obvio que Sasuke la necesitaba, y no sería para nada bueno, y sin embargo, ¿por qué perdonarla a ella y no a su equipo?

Fue entonces cuando la realidad la golpeó.

—M-Mis amigos… —las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, bien por su tartamudeo usual o bien por los nervios, estaba segura que podrían ser ambas—, ¿q-qué hiciste con ellos?

—No maté a tus compañeros, si eso es lo que me preguntas —y Hinata sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Sus amigos estaban vivos… pero un hombre podía perder todas las extremidades y seguir vivo, y eso no le quitaba la gravedad al asunto—. Puedo asegurarte que vivirán, pero sólo si reciben atención médica.

El silencio volvió hacía ellos, y por más incómodo que fuera una parte de ella deseaba no tener ningún tipo de contacto con el Uchiha, al menos no en una situación como aquella. Sasuke Uchiha siempre había tenido un aura de oscuridad a su alrededor, aún en sus tiempos de la Academia y esa era una de las razones por las que jamás habían hablado en el pasado; estaba segura de que de haber cruzado palabras se la habría comido viva, parecido al trato que tenía en el pasado con Neji.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse ahí y esperar a que sanara así como así; estaba segura que aún si Sasuke la mantenía a salvo tenía un propósito detrás de todo, y si tenía que tragarse todo su miedo, que así fuera.

—¿P-Por qué? —preguntó lentamente, tragando saliva y llamando la atención del moreno frente a ella, aunque sin realmente provocarle otra reacción que no fuese levantar su mirada hacía ella. Era irónico el cómo alguien como él jamás le prestó más atención de la necesaria y ahora, parecía mínimamente interesado en lo que tenía que decirle—. ¿P-Por qué no me dejaste con m-mi equipo y ya?

—Porque tú tienes algo que yo necesito, Hyuuga —el hecho de que el moreno admitiera lo que tanto había pensado había sido más desconcertante para ella que el hecho de usar honoríficos, después de todo, recordaba que Sasuke era el tipo de persona que sólo tenía respeto con aquellos que lo merecían… y estaba segura que ella no entraba en ese grupo.

—D-Dudo q-que sea así —respondió, casi inmediatamente, más para ella que para él.

—Pues yo dudo que sea así, ni siquiera sabes que es lo que necesito —en otra ocasión, sus mejillas habrían ardido en vergüenza ante una respuesta de ese tipo, pero logró controlarse a tiempo. El sólo hecho de tartamudear nerviosa ya era un signo de debilidad, y no podía permitirse algo así, no ahora y no frente a él—. Seré directo: estoy reuniendo un grupo para rastrear a alguien, no a cualquiera, sino un ninja renegado. Dime, Hyuuga, ¿te suena el nombre de Uchiha Itachi?

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Cualquier contemporáneo sabía que nada más y nada menos que el propio Itachi había asesinado a sangre fría a su clan entero, e incluso se corría el rumor que antes de eso había sido él el responsable de la muerte de Uchiha Shisui ya que este se enteró de su plan. No había que ser genio para averiguar porque Sasuke querría rastrear a su hermano mayor.

—L-Lo quieres m-matar —no era una pregunta, y aquello fue confirmado cuando la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke—. ¿P-P-Por qué?

—Porque es lo justo —fue su única respuesta, y notó como el tono de Sasuke había pasado de la monotonía a uno contenido, como si intentara controlarse—. Como te decía, he empezado a reunir a los miembros —señaló al muchacho de pelo teñido, que si mal no había entendido se llamaba Suigetsu—, pero si quiero hacer esto bien, necesito un rastreador. Y tú eres perfecta para el trabajo.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ¿acaso pensaba que ella se uniría a él? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella accedería a traicionar a su aldea? Es más, ¿en verdad pensaba que ella sería de tal utilidad? Aún si aceptaba, estaba segura que los estándares de Sasuke serían demasiado altos para que alguien como ella pudiera cumplirlos. No estaba segura, es que sencillamente no dudaría mucho tiempo en el remoto caso de que llegara a aceptar.

Hubiera deseado poder levantarse, después de todo, su la vista de su torso semidesnudo estaba a la vista de los dos hombres frente a ella, y en cualquier caso no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía realmente afectado.

—N-No puedo h-hacer eso —tartamudeó, pero su tono e intenciones eran firmes. Tragó duro, pues algo le decía que necesitaría hablar correctamente—. N-No pienso traicionar a mi aldea y no tengo intención alguna de ayudarle. L-Lo siento, pero me niego.

Siempre educada, siempre política, siempre la niña que de una manera u otra intentaba ignorar que era la muerte misma a la que le hablaba.

Obviamente, al Uchiha no le agradó oír eso, aunque no se viese realmente molesto. Vio como desenlazaba sus brazos y caminaba hacia ella, y aunque no pareciera tener intención de hacerle daño Hinata sabía que no podía confiar en él. Se tensó cuando el muchacho se encontró al lado de su improvisada camilla, y sintió que el corazón le empezaba a salir del pecho cuando se inclinó hasta estar casi sentado, al mismo nivel que ella.

—Y si te ofreciera algo a cambio, ¿seguirías negándote? —ofreció, y la confusión volvió a negar a Hinata, antes de la indignación. ¿En verdad pensaba que con cosas materiales lograría que aceptara?—. Soy un hombre de palabra, Hyuuga, así que te ofrezco un trato: ayúdame a rastrear a Itachi, y yo te daré lo que tú quieras. Tienes mi palabra.

Realmente no supo cómo responder porque, ante todo, ¿qué podía querer _ella_ para aceptar trabajar con él? El dinero le era indiferente; el reconocimiento no lo deseaba obtener a menos que fuera de una manera honesta, una manera en la que no tuviera que dejar todo lo que conoció atrás; y en el corazón… ¿en qué la ayudaría el traicionarle a él?

Y sin embargo…

Naruto jamás la notaría, al menos no hasta que sus sentimientos con Sakura desaparecieran (lo cual estaba segura no iría a suceder pronto) o hasta que le cumpliera la promesa a la chica de pelo rosa de que el Uchiha volviera. Había accedido a rastrearlo y ahí estaba él frente a ella, ofreciéndole literalmente cualquier cosa con tal de rastrear a su hermano para asesinarlo.

Pero aun así, Itachi debía tener un juicio justo y no perecer por la mano de alguien así por así, aún con todos sus crímenes. Y sus amigos, ¿cómo volvería a mirarlos a la cara? ¿Cómo vería a Neji, a Hanabi, sabiendo que había dejado todo atrás por razones egoístas? Porque muy dentro de ella, sabía que sus razones, por más nobles que quisiera hacerse creer, nacían del más profundo egoísmo.

Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, no perdía nada con asegurarse.

—¿C-Cualquier c-cosa? —preguntó lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos para asegurarse de que le decía la verdad. Él se limitó a asentir.

—Ya te lo dije, pero si, te daré cualquier cosa. Lo que tú quieras, Hyuuga.

Algo le decía que no; que se negara; que aunque sea intentase neutralizarlo y olvidarse de aquella locura; que de aceptar no sólo estaba traicionando a la aldea, sino a su familia y amigos e incluso así misma. Pero antes de detenerse, se mordió los labios, asintiendo.

—A-Acepto —apenas la palabra salió de su boca, la del Uchiha se curvó en una sonrisa torcida, una que le recordó a la mirada de un depredador al conseguir a su presa; pero ya no había vuelta atrás—. Pero con una condición.

—Habla.

—Te ayudaré, pero cuando… c-cuando termines —pese a todo, no podía concebir la idea de que alguien matase a su propio hermano, por más crímenes que hubiese cometido. Apretó los bordes de su chaqueta en sus manos, intentando controlarse—, tienes que prometerme que volverás a Konoha.

Y ahí estaba, el silencio sepulcral que le indicaba que aunque jurase y perjurase que le daría lo que quisiera, no aceptaría eso. Había sido una tonta al aceptar y pensar que alguien como Sasuke Uchiha aceptaría así por así.

—Acepto —fue su turno de decir, y una parte de Hinata sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Estuvo tentada a sonreírle, pero logró detenerse—. No tengo ningún plan que me impida volver luego de encargarme de Itachi y aparte, te prometí darte lo que me pidieses a cambio de tu ayuda. Acepto tus condiciones, Hyuuga.

Se limitó a asentir, de manera breve pero demostrando firmeza, mientras el Uchiha se incorporaba y le daba la espalda, alejándose de ella. Inconscientemente, soltó una bocanada de aire apenas sintió que recuperaba su espacio personal, sobretodo que finalmente había roto el contacto visual. Así mismo, una parte de ella se sintió incómoda al encontrarse sola en la oscuridad de la cueva, pero prefería dicha soledad que a seguir al escrutinio del Uchiha.

Una parte de ella la seguía reprochando, diciéndole que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón y que se iba a arrepentir, pero ya era muy tarde para eso. Había hecho un trato, y al igual que el muchacho, pensaba cumplirlo. Si eso significaba tener una carga de consciencia de la cual probablemente no se podría deshacer, que así fuera.

—Descansa, Hyuuga —fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer completamente—. Lo necesitarás.

.::.

Cuando le comunicaron que el los miembros del Equipo Ocho habían regresado, no sólo con heridas graves sino de un encuentro con el mismísimo Sasuke, Tsunade no lo pensó mucho: hablaría con esos muchachos y conseguiría toda la información necesaria, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Esperó a regañadientes a que estuvieran lo suficientemente recuperados para hablar calmadamente… aunque siendo sincera, ni ella misma estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Una vez dentro del hospital, no paso mucho para que la dejaran entrar a la habitación del grupo de adolescentes. Algo le decía que habían tenido demasiada suerte al haberse encontrado con Sasuke Uchiha y vivir para contarlo, y aquello se reafirmó aún más cuando abrió la puerta y vio que la chica, la chica Hyuuga de todas las personas, no se encontraba junto a ellos. Se recordó a si misma que primero debía hablar con ellos antes de saltar a conclusiones, pero como Hokage y más en el estado de alerta en el que se encontraban con todo el lío con Akatsuki, debía de prepararse para lo peor.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Shizune, y ella asintió, antes de entrar a la habitación.

Una vez los muchachos notaron su presencia, intentaron inclinarse debidamente pero con un gesto Tsunade los detuvo, al menos por esta ocasión tendrían que dejarse de formalidades.

—Me han informado que sus heridas son gracias a que se encontraron con Uchiha Sasuke —dijo sin rodeos, causando que ambos muchachos se sentaran en sus camillas. Tomó aire, antes de continuar—. Si es cierto, ¿pueden decirme porqué lo enfrentaron ustedes solos en vez de pedir ayuda?

—No pensamos que era necesario, T-Tsunade-sama —habló Kiba, nervioso como si se tratara de un niño. A veces le gustaba pensar que, en efecto, no eran más que niños, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que el momento en que recibieron su protector dejaron de serlo. Frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

—Y ya sabemos cómo resultó —necesitaba ser firme en casos como este, sobre todo cuando luego de dicho encuentro uno de los miembros que casualmente tenía uno de los Kekkei Genkai estaba ausente—. Díganme, ¿el encuentro fue casual o ustedes estaban buscando a Sasuke?

—Fue casual, Tsunade-sama —fue el turno de Shino para hablar, como siempre más calmado que sus compañeros pero podía notar la vergüenza en su voz—. No lo pensamos mucho antes de tomar el asunto en nuestras manos. Pensamos que podríamos contra Sasuke y…

—Ya, no necesito más —lo paro antes de que siguieran, y la atención de los adolescentes se fijó en el suelo producto del bochorno de ser regañados por la misma Hokage. Normalmente, se habría ido sin mirar atrás, pero todavía quedaba un asunto por resolver—. ¿Y Hinata?

Aparentemente, el hecho de preguntar sobre la ausencia de la chica Hyuuga pareció desconcertarlos tanto como a ella el momento que hizo la misma pregunta cuando ellos llegaron, y algo le decía que obtendría la misma respuesta. Los miembros restantes del equipo se miraron entre sí, con confusión y preocupación escrita en todo el rostro.

—¿No está aquí? —preguntó el castaño, y notó que le costaba hablar. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—Ese es el problema —respondió lentamente, intentando mantener la compostura—. Hinata no volvió.

* * *

 **Sólo diré una cosa: Rol y colegio. Se los juro, yo no sabía en lo que me metí cuando acepté ;-;**

 **Sin embargo, aquí está, el esperado (y asqueroso) segundo capítulo de quid pro quo y tengo que decir algo: mis conocimientos de Naruto están bastante oxidados, y para colmo de males, el post de Tumblr donde me basé para escribir esto lo borraron. Todavía sé como es el AU y lo que haré, pero se imaginaran el estado de desconocimiento absoluto en que me encuentro, así que pido perdón por cualquier incoherencia que salga en este coso feo.**

 **Pues nada, es corto y la mayoría es diálogo, PERO prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos y (espero) que más IC, porque esa es otra: llevo tanto tiempo sin contacto con el canon que probablemente todo este coso feo será asquerosamente OoC. Así que de nuevo: pido perdón por cualquier incoherencia, y estoy dispuesta a corregirlo si me lo comunican educadamente en un review.**

 **Por otro lado… dios meoh, ONCE FUCKING REVIEWS EN UN CAPÍTULO, KHEJESO. Yo… yo… ¡gracias, enserio gracias! A los que dejaron reviews, a los que pusieron alerta y favs, ¡gracias incluso a los lectores fantasmas! ¡Chicos, ustedes son fantásticos! Y yo una mierdecita que cuando actualiza postea una mierda de este tamaño ;-;**

 **¿Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias o tomatazos?**

 **Cariños,**

 **Petta.**


	3. Correr

**Advertencias:** SasuHina, dark-fic, temas oscuros. Y aunque no soy partidaria de poner mensajes como estos, lo haré: ¿No te gusta? No leas.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí.

* * *

 **QUID** **PRO** **QUO**

* * *

 _Una cosa por la otra_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II:  
Correr  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ambiente en el Distrito Hyūga era, ante todo, tenso. Aunque ambos sabían contenerse, Kiba tenía un mal rato intentando resistir el impulso de gritar demandando la presencia de Hiashi. Y debía de notarse para que Shino pusiera una mano en su hombro.

—Debes calmarte, el padre de Hinata no es conocido por ser un hombre precisamente flexible —la opinión que tenía Hyūga Hiashi de su propia hija era un secreto a voces en todo Konohagakure, y para personas como Kiba (o llanamente cualquier persona cuya familia les apreciaba) no podía ver la causa de tal retraso.

—¡Es su hija de quién estamos hablando! ¡Es Hinata! —Kiba no estaba precisamente gritando pero de igual manera no tenía preocupación alguna por mantener la voz baja, sea la situación o el hecho de que el estatus del clan Hyūga jamás representó motivo de susto para él como para el resto de las personas—. ¡Si no viene, juro que-!

—¿Juras qué, jovencito?

No, a Kiba jamás le había intimidado alguien como Hiashi Hyūga, y sin embargo (y por insistencia de Shino) se vio obligado a morderse la lengua al verle llegar por la puerta, tan inmutable como si fuese una visita a saludar y aun así los miraba como si hubieran espiado los más entrañados secretos del clan Hyūga.

Hiashi Hyūga se sentó en el almohadón enfrente de ellos, junto a dos hombres que suponía debían ser guardaespaldas, miembros de la rama secundaria del clan.

—Hokage-sama me ha dicho que tenían noticias urgentes que darme —la voz, tan calmada no había sino resultado tan fría como el acero, y ciertamente no ayudaba que les diera aquella mirada blanca endurecida como el mármol—. De por si no veo como de ser noticias tan urgentes no pudo ella misma decírmelo, pero confiaré en que no se pudo dar el caso.

Estaba seguro que de haber sido otra persona (alguien que no entendía la gravedad del asunto, seguramente) Kiba no hubiera dudado en hacerle saber a Hiashi que las cosas eran mucho más urgentes de lo que parecían.

—Le pedimos a Tsunade-sama que nos dejara informarle, Hyūga-sama —la voz calmada de Shino fue la que sonó, mientras Kiba podía sentir el piquete de uno de sus insectos en su piel para que mantuviera la boca cerrada—. Pensamos que era nuestro deber informarle.

—En ese caso, empiecen a hablar —cerró los ojos mientras suspiró con pesadez, antes de volver a abrirlos—. ¿Qué sucedió con mi hija?

Tanto Kiba como Shino abrieron de más sus ojos en sorpresa, pues no habían dado ninguna indicación de que tal era el caso. Hiashi pareció darse cuenta, pues en ese momento afiló su mirada.

—Seré mayor, pero cometen un error en pensar que no me daría cuenta. Mi hija salió con ustedes en esa pequeña campaña del chico Uzumaki para buscar al traidor Uchiha, y ustedes vienen solos y heridos —oír sus palabras los devolvió a la infancia, cuando hacia alguna travesura e Iruka-sensei no perdía tiempo en regañarlos, pero esto a diferencia de esos tiempos se sentía como si alguien tomara sus entrañas y las retorciera desde adentro—. Sólo díganme que sucedió exactamente.

—Estábamos de regreso a la Aldea... Faltaba demasiado cuando nos encontramos a Sasuke —para sorpresa de todos, fue Kiba quien habló. Nunca lo olvidaría, la mirada negra, la frialdad y el dolor que vino después—. Nosotros… pensamos que podríamos contra él, que lo traeríamos de vuelta y todo este asunto quedaría en el pasado. Era lo que todos queríamos.

—Y entonces Uchiha Sasuke los dejó al borde de la muerte y se llevó a mi hija —y las palabras, el saber que alguien como Hiashi no decía sino la pura verdad dolió más que cualquier hueso roto o puñalada para ellos, pero sobretodo, para Kiba.

—Eso no…

—¿Acaso no fue así como transcurrieron los hechos? —de nuevo el piquete del mosquito le recordó que debía mantener silencio, pero más que nada la propia voz de Hiashi—. ¿Acaso ustedes no pensaron ilusamente que podrían traer no sólo a un ninja desaparecido, sino aquel que se fue en busca del asesino de un clan y que además posee uno de los Kekkei Genkai? ¿O acaso insinúan que mi hija se fue diligentemente con él, traicionando a la aldea?

Aquello fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para Kiba.

—¡Jamás he dicho nada de eso! —estaba seguro que sufriría las consecuencias de alzarse de esa manera al líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha, pero en esos momentos no era la heredera Hyūga Hinata quien estaba en su mente; era Hyūga Hinata, su amiga, quien podía estar muerta, y ante todo la hija del hombre frente a él—. ¡En vez de acusarnos, debería de estar armando un escuadrón para encontrarla! ¡Hinata podría estar muerta, por todo lo que sabemos o peor!

No, Hinata no podía estar muerta, no podía. Quizás no era tan fuerte como para darle una pelea a alguien como Sasuke, pero no podía haber muerto. No. Podía.

Aun cuando Hiashi se levantó lentamente de su lugar, Kiba no se retractó de sus palabras. Aun si sabía que podrían sacarlo a golpes del lugar y perder toda oportunidad de conseguir un rescate digno a Hinata, no iba a retractarse. Sabía por Hinata como era Hiashi, y a sus ojos, era hora de que alguien le dijera sus verdades en la cara.

—He oído todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. Retírense —Hiashi ni siquiera los miró a los ojos cuando ya se estaba dando la vuelta, camino a la salida de la sala. Las miradas que le dieron los guardaespaldas eran de desprecio absoluto, y fue en ese momento que temieron lo peor.

—Hyūga-sama —Shino logró llamar su atención, o al menos eso pareció ya que Hiashi se había detenido antes de pasar por el umbral—, necesitamos saber qué hará al respecto sobre esto.

—Mi hija hasta el sol de hoy sigue siendo la heredera del clan —honestamente le sorprendió a Kiba que Hiashi no hubiera dicho algo en las líneas del « _desgraciadamente_ » respecto a eso—. Así que el que haya desaparecido es fuente de preocupación para nosotros. Por ahora, sólo podré discutir con el consejo.

—Pero…

—Si hay algo sobre lo que deban saber —la voz de Hiashi cortó el aire como un cuchillo, callando a ambos—, le informaré a Hokage-sama que se los haga saber. Hasta entonces, no se molesten en volver.

No dijo nada más luego de eso, desapareciendo por el pasillo antes de que los guardaespaldas les enviaran a la salida.

Apenas se encontraron fuera del distrito, las manos de Kiba fueron hacia su cabello, empezando a jalarlo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien podría estar tan relajado cuando su hija… cuando Hinata podría…?

—Detente —y más que aminorar sus esfuerzos para desahogarse, Shino tan sólo los aumentó—. Kiba, nosotros no tenemos ningún poder sobre las decisiones del clan.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es sólo que…! Shino —lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos a través de los lentes—. Ese clan no ha hecho más que tratar a Hinata como basura desde que ella recuerda. ¿Qué crees que harán cuando se enteren de que alguien como Sasuke les quitó ese peso de encima?

—No van a dejar esto así, Kiba —y por una vez deseaba que Shino tuviera la razón, enserio que sí; que por una vez él se equivocara si eso significaba que Hinata estaría a salvo—. Hinata sigue siendo la heredera del clan, y "fracaso" —hizo comillas con sus propios dedos—, o no, Hinata sigue siendo valiosa para ellos al ser miembro de la rama principal.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Kiba sintió que su corazón volvía a su pecho aunque fuera sólo un poco. Sólo por ese pequeño detalle no podían dejar que Hinata se la llevara un ninja como Sasuke.

Y a pesar de todo, seguían siendo familia, ¿no?

—Claro que no dejaran que esto se quede así —la voz infantil llegó a sus oídos, hasta que sus ojos encontraron a una jovencita de cabello corto y ojos blancos detrás de ellos—. Ella era su responsabilidad, ¡¿cómo dejaron que esto pasara?!

Tanto Kiba como Shino conocían más bien poco sobre la segunda en la línea de sucesión del clan Hyūga, más allá de que parecía de los pocos miembros de la primera rama que no trataban a Hinata como si fuera la peste. Y aun con aquello, las palabras de Hanabi se sintieron no como un bálsamo sino como la sal en una herida.

Aún con la apariencia de alguien de tan alta posición y siendo de tan corta edad, la mirada de Hanabi era tan intimidante como la de su padre o su primo y tan igual a la de su hermana. Pudieron ver tanto la rabia como la tristeza en sus ojos, sintiendo que sus bocas se quedaban secas de palabras mientras la de ella seguía moviéndose.

—¡Mi hermana es fuerte, pero ustedes también! ¡Ustedes debieron defenderla! —vieron como Hanabi presionó sus labios en una fina línea rosa, intentando no sollozar—. ¡Y ahora ese traidor se la ha llevado! ¡¿Acaso piensan esperar hasta que el consejo decida algo, acaso piensan dejar que él le haga… que él…?!

—Hanabi, es suficiente.

Quizás, la sorpresa más grande de ese día fue ver quien buscaba a la chica. Esperaron una de las sirvientas o algo parecido, no a aquel que seguramente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando por ellos.

Debido a su amistad con Hinata y el ser contemporáneos, se consideraban amigos de Neji. Habían salido una que otras veces a comer algo con el resto del grupo, y con eso no podías temer de alguien ¿verdad?

El momento en que Neji les dirigió la mirada supieron que, amigos o no, nadie les salvaría del error que habían cometido.

—Neji-nii-san, yo…

—No haces nada gritándoles, Hanabi. Sólo míralos —sintió que sus heridas volvían a abrirse con sus miradas en ellos, y honestamente le había sorprendido que ambos Hyūga no hubiesen activado ya el Byakugan para usarlo en ellos—. Vamos, tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la guio dentro de las puertas del Distrito, hasta que dos de sus guardaespaldas se acercaron a ella, seguramente para regañarla. Aun lejos, Kiba pudo ver como los ojos de Hanabi empezaban a aguarse, y aun con todo lo que les dijo, no la culpó.

—Neji —empezó Kiba, al ver que Neji seguía ahí, de espaldas a ellos—. Nosotros no queríamos…

—Sé lo que vas a decir, pero eso no mejorará las cosas —ni siquiera se dirigió a verlos, tan sólo soltó un suspiro—. Pero te puedo asegurar que el clan Hyūga no dejara que Sasuke se lleve a Hinata.

—Nosotros tampoco —aseguró Shino.

—Entonces, busquen a Naruto. Díganle que no tiene sentido buscar a alguien que pronto será estará muerto.

* * *

Acostumbrarse al dolor era parte de la vida de una kunoichi. Desde pequeña se lo habían dicho, desde pequeña de lo habían dejado en claro: si quería ser la digna heredera que el clan esperara y la ninja que ella deseaba, las cosas no serían fáciles para ella. Su padre desde joven le había dejado bastante claro que no tenía grandes esperanzas en ella, y siendo sinceros, a veces Hinata tampoco las tenía.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Uchiha Sasuke si pudiera? ¿Por qué alguien cómo Sasuke la vería útil por algo que no fuera su estatus como heredera?

Pero a pesar de todo: ¿por qué había aceptado?

Sabía la respuesta, o al menos eso creía: esperar que con la captura de Itachi a manos de su hermano menor pudiera devolver a Sasuke a la aldea, y quizás... Quizás entonces Naruto podría notarla. Sasuke tendría su venganza, Naruto y Sakura a su amigo y no sólo podría conseguir la atención de aquel que poseía su corazón desde hace tanto, sino que podría haber hecho algo por sí misma.

O eso era lo que había creído antes de que el dolor le dejara pensar nuevamente.

Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Despertó sintiendo una molestia en su espalda, alguien sacudiéndola.

Le costó abrir los ojos, pues a pesar de estar segura de haber dormido largo tiempo el dolor aún persistía en su abdomen. Pasaría en unos días, estaba segura de ello, pero hasta entonces…

—Eh, tú, despierta —se enderezó para ver al chico de cabello blanco, quien tan sólo le dedicó una la sombra de una sonrisa burlona—. Sé que estás herida y toda la cosa, pero Sasuke dice que eres "importante" no sólo para nosotros… En fin, que tenemos que irnos.

Oh por dios, ¿cómo pudo no haber pensado en eso antes? Probablemente, porque Hinata siempre tenía la peor de las suertes desde que recordaba, y su padre ya habría armado un equipo para buscarla. Y aun si no fuera él, dudaba que Kiba, Shino, Neji o incluso Hanabi se quedaran de brazos cruzados.

Era hasta gracioso que se diera cuenta de que había gente que se preocupaba por ella en las peores situaciones.

—Oye, ¿pasó algo? Parece que viste un fantasma —inmediatamente su rostro empezó a arder con eso, algo que alteró más al chico—. Enserio, ¿estás bien?

Asintió.

—Oh, en ese caso apresúrate —inmediatamente se levantó, dejándola todavía en el suelo—. Iremos a encontrar a alguien que se ocupe de… bueno, de ti.

Y eso hizo, porque si algo sabía Hinata (y por ende, Sasuke) era que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que la encontraran.

* * *

 **a/n:** la leyenda cuenta que algún día Petta sería una ficker responsable y volvería a actualizar QPQ. Y si, es con un capítulo de transición.

Pues ¿qué voy adecir? Quiero huir del fandom de Marvel y volver a esta OTP me impele... PERO como sólo he empezado a revisar Naruto DESDE EL PUTO PRINCIPIO ya que recuerdo un 25%, salió más fácil esto. Siento que más que Kiba he escrito a Naruto, pero eh, Kiba en este punto de la historia es el mejor amigo de Hinata canónicamente y conociéndolo, me di esta licensia. Sobre Suigetsu si no estoy segura, pero ya era hora que Hinata empezara a conocerlo.

El SasuHina va a ser slowburn, como ven. No soy fan de lanzar personajes a los brazos de otros en especial con este contexto, y más conociendo a nuestro vengador emo y nuestra tartaja. También quiero aclarar que desde aquí empezará mi bien amado Efecto Mariposa, so, si esperaban cositas bonitas prepárense o en otro caso pueden irse. Esto no será bonito.

En fin, ya saben donde dejar los insultos y amenazas de muerte.

Con cariño,  
Petta.


End file.
